Steel Defense (Unique)
Steel Defense is almost purely a defensive skill, made to enhance the player's physical body towards external harm. This unique skill significantly enhances the user's defensive stats, reduces knockback, increases balance, stance, and resistance to broken, torn or otherwise damaged body parts, especially Concussion, Bleeding, Grievous Wound, or Internal Hemorrhage statuses. Stun and elemental resistance boosted as well, making the user the pinnacle of fitness and conditioning. The user's skin is made to be as hard as steel, applying status of light armor when the user does not have any sort of protection on, and boosting light armor stats to those of heavy armor. Steel Defense also allows the user to acquire a set of defensive sword skills, most notably jamming techniques, block techniques, and martial arts elbow-knee-hand techniques that induce Internal Hemorrhage, Weaken, and Concussion statuses. Of course, the main drawback of this skill is the massive reduction in damage to another being's health. This skill was obtained through a quest after floor 53. The quest is called «Inner Energy and Defense». Requirements To acquire this skill, a player must have the Solidity, the Steadiness, and the Parry skill. Those skills must be maxed. The player must also use a shield. He or she also needs to have the second highest martial arts capability. Finally, the player must be the person who is the steadiest within the game. This means that the person must have the best stance along with extremely high defense. Finally, the player must've been the second closest player to defeating Sun Wukong. The quest «Inner Energy and Defense» must also have been completed. Stats *Parry Rate Weapon: +200% *Block Rate Shield: +300% *Resistance Stuns: +250% *Resistance Elements: +250% *Resistance Energy-based: +250% *Resistance Status: +250% *Resistance Damage: +250% *Steadiness: +200% *Balance: +200% *Defense: +300% *Critical Hit Mitigation: +150% *Cooldown Time: -30% *Reaction Speed: +90% *Attack Damage Non-Weapon: +200% Buff Set *Steel Stance - Increases Raiden's resistance, defense, parry rate and block rate by 75%. Knockbacks, Stuns, Unbalance, Dizzy, Daze, Delay, Concussion, Bleeding, Internal Hemorrhage, Grievous Wound, Broken Bones, Loss Limbs, Weaken and elemental resistance fall under that 75%. He loses 80% attack power. *Unyielding – When struck by an attack, Raiden staggers back one step before he sucks in a breath and releases it slowly. The damage is reduced by 60% and he does not fall over. Debuffs are cleared and he will be immune to acquiring more for 10 seconds after. Additionally, the enemy's attack is reduced by 50% for 10 seconds. This skill has a 30 second cooldown time. *Steel Throat - Enhances the throat so that a regular attack is negated. Is triggered once every two minutes when attacked there. *Iron Palm - Focused buff that requires the user to remain still for its use and be unarmed at least 2 seconds before activation. Raiden's two palms become imbued with energy, capable of blocking a single attack with his bare hands. The buff negates cutting potential, smashing potential, and physical bodily harm. However, it does not fully negate damage, only cutting it by 50%. 30 second cooldown. *Claustrophobia - A buff that requires Steel Stance and Raiden must be unarmed. He earns 40% defense and resistance along with getting an additional 20% damage boost for non-weapon based moves. It basically will only work when Raiden is standing in a small position or space. The area would be a box of five feet by five feet. Within the box and tight space, Raiden can effectively use his martial arts. *72 Forms – A buff that activates when Raiden has his back against something like a wall or a big object. The last attacks of all of his skills will now be able to induce a 5 second stun and debuff enemies for 50% of all their stats. His defense, resistances, parry rate and reaction speed increases by 5% for each enemy in front of him and within his detection range. The resistance of his items breaking also increases as well. Can only be used under Steel Stance. Raiden loses all of his attack, 90% of his actual movement speed and his entire evasion rate. *Beast Hands – A skill that is triggered when Raiden is unarmed. Every claw, knife, snake or appropriate hand attack has a chance to cause Internal Hemorrhage, Concussion, or Weaken. Martial arts skills deal 25% more damage. Skill Set Shield *Forceful Block - (1-hit block) A powerful block that strikes up on an attack to open the enemy. *Turtleback - (1-hit block) A skill that can be activated only when a shield is on Raiden's back and a player attacks him from behind. He will crouch down and his shield will glow. The shield will block the attack, reduce knockback, and reduce damage by 75% along with negating any criticals that occur. Can be triggered once every 1 minute. *Turtle Shell - (Block) Only can be activated when Raiden has a shield on his back. The shield glows and doubles in size and increases in thickness. It becomes 100% more durable for a duration of 1 minute. Turtleback now automatically triggers every time he is hit in the back. In essence, Raiden becomes a walking turtle who cannot be hurt from backstab moves. Cooldown is 10 minutes. *Blocking Charge - (1-hit block) A low-level Steel Defense skill. Charges straight forwards with little to no turning to block all basic system and non-system attacks. *Energized Blocking Charge - (1-hit block) A mid-level skill. Imbuing his shield with energy, Raiden charges straight forwards with his pulsing shield up and his sword in a reverse grip against his arm. Can block all mid-level and above average skills or moves. *Ultimate Charging Block - (1-hit block) An extremely high-level skill that can block any attack. Powerful with a decent turning angle charging with a glowing shield. *Skill End - (1-hit block) A max level skill that stops a skill from being fully completed when used to block. Nullifies damage and puts the enemy's skill on a 1 minute cooldown. This skill has a 2 minute cooldown. *Shield Wave - (1-hit strike) A skill that involves slamming a shield into the ground with two hands to generate a low damage, high knockback blue shockwave extending outwards 10 meters. Sends speedsters flying, warriors knocked 3 meters back, and tanks sliding back one meter. 10 second cooldown. *Shield Pulse - (1-hit strike) A skill that involves slamming a shield into the ground with one arm to generate a low damage, high knockback blue shockwave extending outwards 5 meters. Sends speedsters flying, warriors knocked two meters back, and tanks sliding back one meter. 5 second cooldown. *Whirling Upwards Smack - (1-hit strike) A skill that retreats in the way of backwards feet switch while bringing the shield upwards to smack an attack away. *Glancing Blow - (1-hit strike) A heavy counter skill that glances attacks off Raiden's shield. Risky, but every defended move will raise Raiden's attack by 5%. The next diagonal slash will carry that buff. *Follow-Up Swing - (2-hit combo) Activated by blocking an attack. Counters with a forward slash and shield smash. *Blocking Jam - (2-block combo) A low-leveled skill. Can only be activated when within 3 feet of an a player or mob. Raiden blocks and smacks away an attack. He then slides in to jam the enemy's footing and arm space causing Unbalance and Stun. Fully blocks all low-leveled and non-system attacks. *Energized Blocking Jam - (2-block combo) A mid-leveled skill. Can only be activated when within 5 feet of an a player or mob. Raiden blocks and smacks away an attack. He then slides in to jam the enemy's footing, causing Unbalance and Stun. Fully blocks all mid-leveled to above average skills. *Face to Face - (2-block combo) A max-leveled skill. Can only be activated when within 7 feet of an a player or mob. Raiden blocks and smacks away an attack. He then slides in to jam the enemy's footing, causing Unbalance and Stun. Fully blocks all attacks. *Mountain Block - (2-hit combo) A high-leveled defensive skill that blocks with both sword and shield. Raiden then attacks with a thrust kick and axe kick. *Calm the Demons – (2-hit combo) Raiden lifts his shield in an upper body block and then bashes outwards. This opens up the target for his follow up thrust attack. His sword doubles in length and will debuff the enemy’s speed by 40% and attack by 40%. *Mountain Crumble – (3-hit combo) Raiden lifts his shield in an upper body block and then bashes outwards. He punches with the edge of his shield for the second attack. Finishing, he slams his shield into the ground to create a 10 yard wide spherical shockwave to blow back enemies who are not built to be a tank. This shockwave debuffs enemies by 40% attack and 40% defense. *Expose Weaknesses – (4-hit combo) Raiden lifts his shield in an upper body block and then bashes outwards. He punches with the edge of his shield for the second attack. Then he does a diagonal upward slash followed by a slash back downward the other way. Foes who parry or block will still be debuffed by 40% speed and 40% defense. *Backwards Shuffle - (4-block combo) Raiden shuffles quickly backwards and blocks whatever attacks may be thrown at him. *For the Knees - (4-hit combo) Activated by blocking an attack. Counters with downward stabs at the knees. *Defensive Jam - (12-block combo) Raiden uses his shield to block up to 12 attacks as he sprints forwards. With his big form, he would then run the enemy over, clashing shield with swords. Contact produces a huge Knockback. *Circular Defense - (24-block combo) Using an idea given by Sho, Raiden moves in a circle around the enemy or enemies, negating attacks and leaving them open for allies to attack. *Unmovable - (36-block combo) Raiden uses his shield and sword together to negate up to 36 attacks. He hunkers down and gains boosts to his defense and resistances. Martial Arts *Iron Head - (1-hit strike) This move is rather surprising in its execution. Raiden uses his head, glowing with energy, to bash into the foe. He cannot be damaged there by a regular attack. Quite powerful like a heavy punch. * Submission - (1-move) Can only be performed while unarmed. Raiden tackles the enemy and immediately twists into an arm lock, the juji gatame, or cross-arm lock. Due to his weight and size, Raiden forces the player to submit, able to cancel the skill when they do. If not, he can break their body part. * Steel Elbow - (1-hit strike) A highly powerful, and forceful attack. Usually activated after blocking an attack. Raiden steps in and twists, sending the entire force of his back and shoulders into an elbow to the side of the target's hide. Triggers a Concussion, Daze, and Stun status. * Twisted Phoenix - (2-hit strike) Only triggers after a slash-block. Raiden elbows to the stomach then uppercut elbows to the chin. Induces a 2 second stun. * Root Breaker - (3-hit combo) This move is used to block a kick with a charged Iron Palm trigger while simultaneously sliding in and doing a low side kick at the enemy's grounded leg. This will effectively make the player fall as Raiden performs a hook punch at the enemy's face. * Flightless - (3-hit combo) This move is used to block a jumping attack with two charged Iron Palm trigger. Raiden then front leg thrust kicks the enemy out of the air as they are falling from their attack. This would knock them on their stomach or back. Finally, he jumps up and with his heavy weight, double stomps on the enemy's stomach. *Steel Arms - (3-hit combo) Blocks two strikes with his arms that was energized before sliding in to slam his two fists into the enemy. A very high-level skill that induces a Knockback. Takes 10 seconds to charge and he can slowly move. 50 second cooldown. *Bullheaded - (4-hit combo) Raiden sends two straight punches and then a vertical double uppercut. He finishes off by stepping in to headbutt the foe. Triggers Iron Head effect. *Tiger’s Revenge – (5-hit combo) Can only be triggered during a jam. Raiden stomps on the enemy’s foot and grinds his heel down to keep them in place. He punches to the face with his shield and then throws an uppercut to the enemy’s chin. The uppercut transitions to a hammer fist to the side of the head, causing Concussion. Finally, he draws his hand back and shoots it out in a blur, hand turned into claws to rip through the foe’s stomach. The finish leaves behind an extremely powerful and quick acting Grievous Wound. *Pressure Points – (5-hit combo) Can only be triggered during a jam. Raiden stomps his heel down on the enemy’s foot to keep them in place. He then performs four swift knuckle punches to the two armpit joints and two hip joints to trigger a Chi-Block. If the enemy shifted and he hits, each strike deals a 2 second stun. *Claustrophobia – (6-hit combo) Can only be triggered during a jam. Starts off with a twist jab to the stomach followed by two elbows, right then left, to the side of the neck. Each can cause Internal Hemorrhage. Comes back from the elbow with a smack from the shield. Raiden then grabs the enemy’s shoulder and knees twice to the stomach. Then he pushes forwards while continuing the jam. Last two knees induce two 3 second stuns and a giant Internal Hemorrhage. * Smashing Flurry - (7-hit combo) Raiden starts with with a slashing elbow, a spin elbow, and then a downwards elbow smash to the enemy's legs. Then his other arm performs an uppercut elbow, followed by a rising knee. Raiden then pauses, as if he finished. The pause is long enough for the enemy to be baited. Switching, he performs another spinning elbow and ends with a cross at the jaw. The rising knee causes Internal Hemorrhage and the cross causes Concussion. Known Users #Raiden Category:Skill Category:Unique Skills